


falling all in you

by straykid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/straykid
Summary: Jaemin is holding him like he’s one of his plushies, with his hand splayed out flat against his chest. The scene might have been surprising to an outsider, but Jeno has shared a room with Jaemin enough to expect this. As soon as they stepped inside, they had pushed the double beds together into a makeshift King, ideal for cuddling purposes.Or: life on tour is hard, but Jeno finds solace in Jaemin’s arms.





	falling all in you

Jeno wakes to his cheek pressed against cheap hotel sheets, and the faint humming of the air conditioner on the other side of the room. When he forces his eyes open, he finds that the room is illuminated by sunlight peeking through a gap in the curtains.

There’s also an arm wrapped around his torso.

Jaemin is holding him like he’s one of his plushies, with his hand splayed out flat against his chest. The scene might have been surprising to an outsider, but Jeno has shared a room with Jaemin enough to expect this. As soon as they stepped inside, they had pushed the double beds together into a makeshift King, ideal for cuddling purposes.

They’ve all developed their own coping mechanisms over time. Renjun lights candles for the familiar, homey scent no matter where they are. Jisung brings his own pillow anytime they travel. Chenle’s entire carry-on is usually packed to the brim with packets of ramen. Jaemin will seize any opportunity to hug whatever or whomever is within his grasp, and Jeno…

Jeno finds solace in Jaemin’s arms.

 

—

 

It’s like this: Jeno loves his job, and his members, and his fans. He loves the proud gleam in his parents eyes whenever he sees them, and that he’s responsible enough to be independent and take care of himself. He’s not unhappy, because this is what he wanted. Everything he has now is everything he dreamed about all those years ago, when he found out that he was accepted into SM.

But it’s hard. _So fucking hard._

Tour is long, and as they’ve hit the final stretch of shows the days have all started to blend together. Every city looks the same—at least from Jeno’s perspective, when he’s able to catch glimpses through car windows or the view from his hotel room. They’re stuck in an endless cycle of performances, travel, and interviews, and the relentless pace of it all is exhausting _._

Sometimes he opens up Instagram (the small, private account that fans don’t know about) and searches up old friends from his middle school days, just to see what they’re doing. Most of them are in university now, partying and learning and preparing for the day they enter the terrifying world of adulthood. As grateful as Jeno is for everything he has, there’s a part of him that yearns for that sort of normalcy. 

Maybe it’s because he’s older now, no longer a naive, energetic, freshly debuted kid. He’s twenty-years-old, and the novelty of being an idol has worn off. Everyday he tries to find new motivations, or ways to remind himself of why he chose this path in the first place.

Jaemin sighs against Jeno’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. His hot breath makes Jeno feel all ticklish, causing him to squirm just a bit. Unperturbed, Jaemin mumbles out a simple but impactful, “Sleep.” 

“We can’t sleep much longer. It’s…” Jeno trails off, squinting at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The numbers are all blurry, but he’s too lazy to reach for his glasses. “It’s past 7,” he settles on at last.

“Manager hyung won’t knock until 8,” Jaemin rubs his face against the back of Jeno’s neck. Jeno lets his eyes flutter shut momentarily, but he knows they can’t stay like this much longer. If they do, they’ll miss the morning call and undoubtedly be reamed out for being late. 

Jeno brings his hand up, placing it atop Jaemin’s. He lets his thumb slide across the riches of his knuckles, letting out a quiet hum. “You can sleep some more if you want, but I need to get a shower.”

Jaemin grumbles something Jeno can’t quite make out, followed by a soft groan. “Can’t it wait five minutes? You’re warm.”

“You wouldn’t be cold if you hadn’t left the air conditioner on last night,” Jeno points out. It’s an awful habit of Jaemin’s, one that their vocal coach in particular loathes for the damage it does to their throats.

Jaemin doesn’t respond, but his arms tighten around Jeno. He presses a kiss behind his ear, soft lips lingering on the skin there. And it’s nice, being so close to someone. They’re always surrounded by people, but they’re never really close to them. In this industry, you always have to keep your guard up.

“I really need to get a shower,” Jeno repeats. It’s so tempting to just lay in bed, but he knows this moment can’t last. No matter how tired he is, they have schedules to keep, and he needs to look at least mildly presentable.

“Annoying,” Jaemin says in a grumpy tone. Nonetheless, he rolls onto his back, draping his arms over his head instead.

Jeno finally sits up, stretching as he does. His muscles are sore, as they always are these days. Their first tour has been both mentally and physically draining; they have to dance all-out for two full hours nearly every night, and be prepared to travel just a few hours later.

“Shit,” he mumbles, wincing. Jaemin finally peeks an eye open, propping himself up using one arm.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just sore,” Jeno assures. He tilts his head to one side, hearing a satisfying crack after a few moments.

“Only a few weeks left,” Jaemin says sympathetically. Jeno nods in agreement, rolling his shoulders back. “Maybe at the next hotel we can get couples massages or something,” he adds after a beat.

Jeno looks over his shoulder, raising a brow. “Are we a couple now?” He teases.

Jaemin gives a nonchalant shrug. “We’re practically married at this point. I’ve never spent so much time with someone.”

“That’s valid,” Jeno says with a slight laugh.

At some point they went from being Jeno and Jaemin to _JenoandJaemin._ They’ve grown up together—from the SM Rookies days, debuting in Dream, their first day of high school at SOPA (and subsequently dropping out)—so many milestones that they’ve experienced side-by-side. It’s created something between them that goes beyond friendship.

They’ve never properly defined what they are, but it’s no secret that they share a different relationship from the other members of Dream. A label just seems too inadequate for their special bond.

Glancing at the time once again, Jeno finally pushes himself into a standing position. The longer he avoids getting ready, the more he’s losing his motivation. 

“I’ll be out in a bit,” he says. Jaemin merely grabs his pillow, hugs it to his chest, and closes his eyes once more. With a fond smile, Jeno heads for the bathroom.

 

—

 

Twenty minutes later, Jeno makes his way out, hair still wet and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants which sit low on his hips, Surprisingly, Jaemin is finally awake; sitting on the bed in an oversized gray sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

“You’re not washing up?” Jeno asks, scrubbing at his hair with the towel. The stylists would have a heart attack if they saw him, but there’s no hair dryer in the bathroom, and he’s too lazy to fish his own out from the bottom of his luggage.

“I can’t be bothered,” Jaemin says, looking up. “Besides, we’re only getting on a flight.”

“And we have to go straight to an interview once we get off that flight,” Jeno points out. He takes his damp towel and tosses it at Jaemin, smirking when it hits his head.

Jaemin yanks the towel off, lips curved into a pout. “You’re being so mean to me after I let you have most of the covers last night,” he complains.

Laughing, Jeno jumps onto the bed, landing on his stomach just beside Jaemin. He grabs the hood of the sweatshirt Jaemin is wearing, tugging until the boy reluctantly lays back too. He drapes one of his legs over both of Jaemin’s, snuggling up against him. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, settling his head on his shoulder. Jaemin lets out a dramatic sigh, nonetheless wrapping his arms around Jeno to pull him closer.

“A kiss would make it better,” Jaemin says, tilting his head. Jeno scrunches his nose up. 

“Did you brush your teeth yet?”

“If you really love me you won’t mind my morning breath,” Jaemin says in lieu of a direct answer. Jeno rolls his eyes, but starts to lean in anyways. Jaemin meets him halfway, their noses gently bumping just before their lips connect.

Kissing Jaemin is something that Jeno doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of. Those soft lips pressed against his own have a way of grounding him, clearing his mind so that he can focus on nothing but the moment.

The first time they did this, they were fourteen and curious. It was a kiss as sloppy as one would expect, with too much teeth and _way_ too much tongue, but somehow neither of them had been deterred. After that, they started sneaking kisses whenever they had the chance—pressed up against stalls in venues bathrooms, the kitchen counter at the dorm, or best of all, when they got roomed together while traveling.  

Now they’re more confident. Jaemin doesn’t hesitate to initiate a kiss when he wants one, and Jeno doesn’t waste precious time fumbling to figure out where to put his hands.

Eventually, Jeno trails his lips down Jaemin’s jaw and to his neck, pressing little open-mouthed kisses near his Adam’s apple. His skin flushes responsively, and Jeno can’t help but take some pride in the obvious effect he has.

“You have a little mole here,” he notes, brushing his lips gently over the tiny speck for emphasis. He starts to move upward to reconnect their lips, but is startled when Jaemin suddenly rolls them over.

Bewildered, Jeno blinks up at him, both brows raised. “What are yo–”

Jaemin doesn’t let him finish, simply kisses him once more. Jeno doesn’t protest, wrapping his arms loosely around Jaemin’s waist to hold him closer.

 

—

 

Unfortunately, the moment can’t last forever. Just a few minutes later they’re forced apart by three sharp knocks on the door, accompanied by their manager’s familiar yelling. 

“The car is waiting! If you’re not out in five minutes I’m coming in to get you!”

“We’re almost ready!”

Jeno hides his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, letting out a quiet groan. “We really have to get going.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin agrees, but he makes no move to get off of him. “Or we could barricade ourselves in here and never leave.”

“As nice as that sounds, I think our parents would miss us too much,” Jeno says with a small laugh. Jaemin seems to ponder this, before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Still, he leans down to give Jeno one last peck.

Reluctantly, Jaemin rolls off of Jeno and onto his back, sighing as he stares up at the ceiling. Jeno reaches for his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, repeating his words from earlier. “Only a few weeks left.”

Jaemin turns his head enough to send him a small smile, which Jeno returns. He manages to sit up without letting go of Jaemin’s hand, and the attempting to pull him up too. “Come on. It’s time to go.”

Giving up on getting Jaemin up, Jeno scoots up to the foot of the bed, sliding onto his own two feet. “I need to find a shirt,” he says. He runs a hand back through his hair and winces, only imagining the horrendous state it’s probably in. “And a hat. Definitely a hat.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
